Chaos Commander
by magna-stryker
Summary: Two years after Golden Sun 2. Piers is now a trusted Admiral of the Lemurian Fleet, when asked to be a commander of the Chaos Fleet. What will Piers do? R&R, chapter 4 up
1. Visit to Lemuria

Chaos Commander  
  
This is a Piers fan/fic. Read if you want.but if you do, please review, no flaming!  
  
Piers, now a trusted Admiral of the Lemurian Fleet, stands of the bridge of his ship, reviewing the damage done to his home.somehow a small rebellion has managed to slip into the Sea of Time, and gain access to the hidden city of Lemuria. "Who is the cause of this disaster?" Piers wondered. As soon as he realized the damage, he quickly docked his ship and immediately sought out the Lemurian king, King Hydros. When he arrived in Hydros' main chamber, he seen Lord Conservato, and shuddered at the thought of seeing him again. " It's been three whole years since I have seen Conservato, and it is rather unpleasant that I have to see him once again," thought Piers. "Greetings, Piers," Conservato greeted, cautiously, knowing that Piers is now a deadly weapon, ready to fire upon him. "I'm sorry, but your dear King Hydros has been evacuated to safe grounds. I am not to disclose his location to anyone, not even his most trusted captain," said Conservato "Excuse me," warned Piers, "but I am no longer a captain. I deserve much more respect than what you have shown me." "Forgive my ignorance, umm.." "Admiral," Piers interjected "Right, admiral. Forgive me, Admiral, but I am not to disclose his location to you," said Conservato, firmly. Piers begins to unsheathe his sword. "You will tell me where he is, or I will chop off your tongue, and feed it to His Highness' dog," Piers said, calmly "A thousand pardons, Admiral. But I am not to disclose his location to anyone, even you." warned Conservato. "Then I guess you will have to die for the choice you have just made" said Piers. Piers begins to raise his sword. He hears Conservato gulp loudly. "Now, you have just one more chance to tell me where he is," Piers said. "Ok, ok, but please, sheath your sword. I do not like the idea of having a high ranking officer of the Lemurian Fleet dismember my tongue from my mouth. He is hiding inside Donpa's tower," said Conservato, frantically. "That is much better. I will warn King Hydros of your foul mistake," warned Piers. A dry smile formed at the lips of Conservato's mouth. "Foul mistake? You come threatening me, Lord Conservato, to tell you where Hydros is, and you say that it is a foul mistake?" questioned Conservato. Piers, not paying attention to Conservato, walks away, and out the door, heading for Donpa's tower. "Wait!! Wait! Come back here Piers, or you will be banished from Lemuria forever!" "You already tried, seems to me that it didn't work," Piers said, over his shoulder, not looking back. After nearly twenty minutes, Piers was able to talk to Hydros. "I'm sorry that I did not return to you sooner. But there is a problem. I have encountered the Chaos Fleet, of Prox, and they have asked me to join forces with them," said Piers, slightly terrified of what king Hydros will do. Hydros blinked a few times, and then replied, "You are welcome to join forces with this Chaos Fleet. What rank are they putting you at?" questioned Hydros "They have already assigned me to the rank of Commander, of the ship, the Death Scythe. I have already asked if I could use my own Lemurian ship, but the denied me." "Ok, I will have Jerriad command your ship. I promise he will take care of it. You may leave to your vessel now, Commander. Good luck," waved Hydros. "Please return soon." "I will be sure to return," said Piers, calmly "Then you have my leave" Hydros replied. With that, Piers left Donpa's tower, and as he boarded his new vessel, he said, "Oh, don't worry, King Hydros. I will return soon enough to kill you." 


	2. No power source?

Chaos Commander- Chapter 2  
  
As Piers boards his new ship, the Death Scythe, he begins to look around at what was going to be his ship from now on. First, he went below decks and checked the engine room. "Seems kinda drafty," thought Piers, as he studied what was in the room. Absolutely nothing! Piers then immediately went above decks, and on to the bridge. He had to find a way to contact Admiral Heresh and inform him that if he wanted Piers to command a ship, he was going to have to make some slight modifications. Shortly, he found a way of communication to the ship, the Dragon Pearl. "Admiral, I would like to know if I can make a few modifications to the ship you have placed my command under," said Piers.  
"Commander, if there are modifications that you would like to make to your ship, you are more than welcome to make them," Heresh said, with absolute confidence. "What did you have in mind?"  
"Well, in the engine room of the ship, there is nothing! On my Lemurian ship, there is a console that allows an orb to be placed in order for the ship to operate," Piers said confidently.  
"And just how are you going to build a console that connects to the ship?" questioned Heresh  
"My other ship uses the power of a mystic black orb. I have the only one that is still operational." With that, Piers remembered that he had locked his ship with the power that his orb put out. So Jerriad cannot access his ship. A sudden tingle rushed through his body as he thought this. "With Jerriad not being able to get inside my ship, I can be sure that he will not take my ship out for a joy ride, and end up wrecking it," thought Piers happily  
"Then you may build your power core to your fittings. When all is finished, meet me at Crossbone Isle," reminded Heresh.  
"Yes sir, I will meet you there," said Piers, a slight bit of hatred in his voice, but almost undetectable. Piers hated Crossbone Isle, when he traveled there with Felix, when they were lighting the Elemental Lighthouses. A bone-chilling tingle ran through his back. Piers then began working on the task at hand: building a power core for his new ship.  
Piers suddenly summoned the best few men of his crew; a total of 50 people were in his crew, he had only selected 5. Of those 5 men were Hordie, Pier's First Mate; Gerbo, who was Second Mate; Shuguro, who was the ship's lead mechanic; Gale, the only female on the boat, Piers also finds her very attractive; and Privateer Joey, who was the only one on the boat who has an original name, along with Gale. These five crewmen, and Gale, along with Piers himself, began to work on building the power core.  
As the day progressed, Piers found that these 5 crew members were from various towns/cities. Hordie was from the town of Mikasalla, Gerbo was from Xian, in eastern Angara, Shuguro was from the Apojii Islands, which explained he natural tan, Gale was from Vault, surprisingly, so was Ivan. Piers chuckled at the thought of Ivan, silly 15 year old who thinks he is the fastest one of them all. And Joey turned out to be from Prox, which was strange because Piers had been through Prox numerous times, and did not see him. Piers refocused, and began to work on the power core once again. 


	3. Urgent!

Chaos Commander- Chapter 3  
  
As Piers finishes the power core for his ship, he receives an urgent message from Heresh. "Commander Piers, it is urgent that you help me defend our fleet! We have spotted a few mercenaries off the coast, near Champa! I request that you help us defend this fleet!"  
"Damn this admiral! I can't stand him at some times! But orders are orders. Guess I gotta go help him out." Piers begins to bark commands to his crew. "Ok, portside! Ready the cannons and prepare to fire on my mark! Starboard, prep the cannons as well! Raise the sails to full mast, and prepare for a fight! Report to battle stations, this is NOT a drill. Repeat: this is not a drill!" As Heresh's ship comes into view, Piers readies his crew to fire on the approaching vessels. "Ok, portside, fire cannons at will!  
As Piers' ship unleashes fire from the cannons, Heresh notices the commander's bravery. Heresh then sails his ship over to Piers', all the while maintaining complete clearance of his cannon fire. Once Heresh's ship is close to Piers' he throws a plank between the two, and walks across. "I admire your bravery, Commander. See to it that you are well rewarded when we reach Crossbone Isle" said Heresh.  
"Thank you, Admiral," said Piers, and he meant it. For once, Piers thought of how well he led the Lemurian Fleet, and wished just for a second, that he could lead both the Chaos Fleet, and the Lemurian Fleet. But that didn't matter now. His mission was to eliminate the king of Lemuria. Piers shuddered at the thought of betraying his king.  
As Piers refocused on the task at hand, he realized that the battle was over, and that Heresh had already left, and was well on his way to Crossbone Isle. Piers refocused, once again, and told his crew to stand down, the battle was over.  
Twenty minutes later, Piers docked his ship on the docks on Crossbone Isle, and immediately headed to the depths of Crossbone Isle. Piers had been here before, and did not like it here, but he had to live with it: this is where he would be every minute that he was not raiding a town, or stealing valuable vessels. As he thought of being here, he almost passed by Heresh's quarters, stopped, and went inside.  
  
.......  
  
What will happen? Tell me what you think should happen, and I will take it into consideration. ^_^ 


	4. Reward?

Chaos Commander, Chapter 4  
  
As Piers walked inside Heresh's quarters, Heresh immediately greeted him, and offered him a seat. "I truly thank you for your efforts today, Piers. Without your help, our fleet surely would have lost to those mercenaries," said Heresh  
"Thank you Admiral," said Piers. Piers was eagerly awaiting his reward. "Um, Admiral, you stated that I would receive a reward for my efforts," reminded Piers  
"Oh, I almost forgot. Thank you," said Heresh. Heresh then moves over to a large alter, raises a glass-like lid, and pulls out an old sword, in its sheath. Heresh walks back to Piers, holding the sword cautiously. He extends his arm, and hands Piers the sword. "Here, take it. This is a weapon of true honor, and I think that you should have it," said Heresh  
"Um, thanks," said Piers. "I will treat this weapon as if it were a child."  
"Do not worry," warned Heresh. "This weapon has led many men in fierce combat, and I am positive that it shall not break, or become damaged"  
"Thank you," Piers said. He then walked out the door, and began walking to his ship, when he ran into Gale. "Hey Gale! I've been meaning to talk to you."  
"Ok, what do yo want to talk about," said Gale, a little confused  
"Well, I kinda find you attractive. I wa thinking that maybe we should go out on a trip to one of the finet diners on the whole of Weyard!" said Piers  
"Sure, um, when did you plan on going?" asked Gale  
"Well, I was planning on going.now.if it doesn't bother you," said Piers  
"Great! Let's go!" And with that, Piers and Gale began to walk to his ship, and once they got there, they were immediately convicted of stealing a ship, and were then moved to the cells deep within Crossbone Isle. 


End file.
